The end, or is it?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Fletcher and Chyna can finally be together...in Heaven. Sequel to 'Chyna is gone'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANT Farm.**

* * *

**The end, or is it...?**

**Fletcher is 37 years old and he's in hospital. Actually he's been in hospital for two months now. He's got some unknown disease that can't be cured.**

"Hi, Fletchie, how do you feel today?" says Olive as she enter Fletcher's hospital-room.

Olive has been trying to visit Fletcher as often as possible since doctor Oven Montgomery told her that Fletcher's got no more than 4 months left at most.

Fletcher and Olive are still friends so he is happy that Olive ( known by her true name of Olivia these days ) still care about him enough to pay him a little visit when she has time for it.

"Hi, Olivia!" says Fletcher, trying to smile, even though he's in serious pain. "For a dude who's gonna die soon I do feel pretty good I guess. My waist and legs feel like shit. Even the short walk to the bathroom is fuckin' hell. Pain and then...more pain."

Olive may be a rather sarcastic woman, but she care about her friends, such as Fletcher, one of her oldest and closest friends.

"I wish I could make you strong and healthy again, Fletcher." says Olive with a calm friendly tone.

"That's really nice of you, Olivia. Death has one good thing for me though. When I die I'll get to meet Chyna again." says Fletcher. His voice weak and low.

"Chyna's probably lookin' down at you from Heaven at this very moment, waiting for you." says Olive.

"I hope you're right." says Fletcher.

"I know I'm right." says Olive. "Sure, Chyna was married to Butch when she died, but you were always her true soul mate. The only reason she didn't become yours is that she thought that you didn't love her."

"Speakin' of relationships. How are you and Dave doing?" says Fletcher.

"We're doin' just fine. I'm sure he's gonna ask me to marry him soon." says Olive.

"Oh no...I wish I could live to see my friend's wedding, but no, that won't happen." says Fletcher in a sad weak tone.

"Yeah...I wish so too. My wedding's gonna be kinda empty without you and Chyna. I used to believe that you and Chyna would be there to support me when I say 'yes' to my man." says Olive.

"Olivia...I really wanna be there, but you know that it's not possible. I'm gonna die and nobody can do anything to stop that." says Fletcher.

"I know..." says Olive in a sad tone.

"You're the best friend I have left alive. I know that you've wanted a new car for five years. My new cool white sportscar I leave to you. All of my finished works of art goes to art museums across the world. There's a detailed list in my office." says Fletcher.

"I can't take your car..." says Olive.

"Yes you can, Olivia. I want you to have it. If I can no longer drive it, at least a very good friend of mine can. Please, respect my final wish." says Fletcher.

"Of course...I'm soo rude. Sorry!" says Olive.

"It's okey. You were never good with emotions and such." says Fletcher.

"True." says Olive.

Fletcher smile one last time before his body lose the last strength it had left, he close his eyes and die.

"No..." says Olive out loud as she goes down on her knees on the floor and cry.

Fletcher suddenly find himself on a cloud, blue sky above, the sun's shining bright.

"Hi, Fletcher!" says a voice. A voice Fletcher's been wanting to hear again for a long long time.

He stand up, no pain or weakness. His legs are strong and healthy again. In fact he hasn't felt this strong since his college-years.

Suddenly she's there in front of him. Chyna Parks, the only woman he's ever been in love with. Not the 25 year old disfigured corpse that she was the last time that he saw her, but a healthy beautiful 18 year old woman.

"Fletcher...I've been waiting for you. Welcome to Heaven." says Chyna with a smile.

"Chyna...I'm really happy to see you. I...eh...I love you." says Fletcher.

"Those words make me soo happy. You should have told me before I died." says Chyna as she cry a few happy-tears.

"I know, but I was too shy back then." says Fletcher.

"Oh, but now I know that you love me and I still love you. Now we can be together, the way it was supposed to be. Forever." says Chyna.

"What about Butch...?" says Fletcher.

"He's nothing to me. I love you and only you, Fletcher." says Chyna.

"I love you too, Sexy Chyna." says Fletcher.

"Aww!" says Chyna with a smile.

Fletcher now notice that he's younger too. Just like Chyna, he's 18 again.

"Chyna, why are we 18 again?" says Fletcher.

"This is Heaven. We're gonna be together here as 18 years olds forever." says Chyna.

"Chyna, I've wanted to do this for a very long time." says Fletcher as he pull Chyna into a soft warm hug and kiss her with true passion.

"Guess what...I've wanted this too." says Chyna.

Chyna pull off her white dress. Now she's only in white bra and white panties.

Fletcher pull off his white shirt and white jeans. Now he's only wearing white boxers.

Chyna throw herself into Fletcher's arms and they start to make out.

"Fletcher, please make love to me..." says Chyna with a soft girly voice.

"With pleasure, Chyna!" says Fletcher.

Both pull off their underwear and they make love with true passion as the sweet and very beautiful sound of a thousand divine violins can be heard.

**The End.**


End file.
